1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is an optical device in which the lens barrel is contracted when not in use to achieve small dimensions, as shown by Patent Document 1, for example. Furthermore, in the lens barrel, technology is proposed to pressure weld components to a stepping motor in order to restrict camera shake caused during operation, as shown by Patent Documents 2 and 3.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-194046    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-288975    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-311734
A large output actuator capable of extending and contracting the lens barrel has loud operating noise. Therefore, the contracted optical device also generates operating noise when changing magnification and focusing. The operating noise can be recorded along with a moving image. Furthermore, the camera shake restriction effect of the above configuration is insufficient, and the remaining camera shake cannot be prevented from propagating along the surface of the lens barrel.